


HA.

by saidno1ever



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: i haven't been this angry in months wowie i'm gonna punt a hamster





	HA.

i thought that since office365 is sorta like the cloud it would save everything unless i say otherwise, but NOPE once u graduate all ur shit is gone. no more stories, scholarship essays or resumes. no warning from my school either so that i might had have a chance to move my shit somewhere else so that's fucking fantastic.  
guess i'll just make a new account and start all the fuck back over again.


End file.
